Inside Out (FrustationTheCareBearsFamilyTheSpacebotsTamaTownGoGoRikiRockz Style)
FrustationTheCareBearsFamilyTheSpacebotsTamaTownGoGoRikiRockz's movie-spoof of 2015 Disney movie, "Inside Out". It will appear on YouTube in the near future. Cast *Riley - Tomira (The Legend of The Crystal Forest) *Jill - Chrysanthemum (The Legend of The Crystal Forest) *Bill - Goldenrod (The Legend of The Crystal Forest) *Newborn Riley - Lily Loud (The Loud House) *3 Year Old Riley - Lola Loud (The Loud House) *Joy - Soleil Spacebot (The Spacebots) *Sadness - Lil DeVille (Rugrats) *Disgust - Proud Heart Cat (The Care Bears Family) *Anger - Brave Heart Lion (The Care Bears Family) *Fear - Bright Heart Raccoon (The Care Bears Family) *Bing Bong - Ferocious Beast (Maggie and the Ferocious Beast) *Jill's Joy - Treat Heart Pig's Mother (The Care Bears Family) *Jill's Sadness - Bright Heart Raccoon's Mother (The Care Bears Family) *Jill's Disgust - Proud Heart Cat's Mother (The Care Bears Family) *Jill's Anger - Margaret Wade (Dennis the Menace) *Jill's Fear - Gina Gillotti (Dennis the Menace) *Bill's Joy - Cheer Bear's Father (The Care Bears Family) *Bill's Sadness - Loyal Heart Dog's Father (The Care Bears Family) *Bill's Disgust - Proud Heart Cat's Father (The Care Bears Family) *Bill's Anger - Joe Swanson (Family Guy) *Bill's Fear - Stan Marsh (South Park) *Meg - Anne (The Care Bears Family: The Wrath of Shreeky) *3 Year Old Meg - Lana Loud (The Loud House) *Dream Director - Squilliam Fancyson (SpongeBob SquarePants) *Rainbow Unicorn - Romantic Heart Skunk (The Care Bears Family) *Jangles the Clown - Umlatt (Animaniacs) *Jangles the Clown (Human) - Lynn Loud Sr. (The Loud House) *Jangles' Joy - Tweety (Looney Tunes) *Jangles' Sadness - Grumpy Bear (The Care Bears Family) *Jangles' Disgust - Krusty the Clown (The Simpsons) *Jangles' Anger - Pin (GoGoRiki) *Jangles' Fear - Beastly (The Care Bears Family) *Jordan - Koga (The Legend of The Crystal Forest) *Jordan's Joy - Bradley Biggle (South Park) *Jordan's Sadness - Skippy Squirrel (Animaniacs) *Jordan's Disgust - The Do-Do Bird (Looney Tunes) *Jordan's Anger - Billy Dog (The Busy World of Richard Scarry) *Jordan's Fear - Cozy Heart Penguin (The Care Bears Family) *Cool Girl - Mavis (Hotel Transylvania) *Cool Girl's Friends - Kristen and Kristen (6teen) *Cool Girl's Joy - Goth Female Proud Heart Cat (The Care Bears Family) *Cool Girl's Sadness - Penny Ling (Littlest Pet Shop) *Cool Girl's Disgust - Maidtchi (Tamagotchi) *Cool Girl's Anger - Goth Female Bright Heart Raccoon (The Care Bears Family) *Cool Girl's Fear - Delia Deetz (Beetlejuice) *Teacher - Pearl (Steven Universe) *Teacher's Joy - Grams Bear (The Care Bears Family) *Teacher's Sadness - Slappy Squirrel (Animaniacs) *Teacher's Disgust - Didi Pickles (Rugrats) *Teacher's Anger - The Queen of Hearts (Alice in Wonderland) *Teacher's Fear - Love-a-Lot Bear (The Care Bears Family) *The Pizza Girl - Sour Venus (The Spacebots) *The Pizza Girl's Joy - Princess Daisy (Super Mario Bros.) *The Pizza Girl's Sadness - Giggles (Happy Tree Friends) *The Pizza Girl's Disgust - Little Miss Calamity (Mr. Men) *The Pizza Girl's Anger - Friend Bear (The Care Bears Family) *The Pizza Girl's Fear - Harmony Bear (The Care Bears Family) *The Eye Shadow Girl - Hello Nurse (Animaniacs) *The Eye Shadow Girl's Joy - Pinch Raccoon (PB&J Otter) *The Eye Shadow Girl's Sadness - Petunia (Happy Tree Friends) *The Eye Shadow Girl's Disgust - Allison Taylor (The Simpsons) *The Eye Shadow Girl's Anger - Hopeful Heart Cougar (The Care Bears Family) *The Eye Shadow Girl's Fear - Nicole Watterson (The Amazing World of Gumball) *Gary the Bus Driver - Otto Mann (The Simpsons) *Gary the Bus Driver's Joy - Mr. Happy (Mr. Men) *Gary the Bus Driver's Sadness - Mr. Grumpy (Mr. Men) *Gary the Bus Driver's Disgust - Wile E. Coyote (Looney Tunes) *Gary the Bus Driver's Anger - Mr. Rude (Mr. Men) *Gary the Bus Driver's Fear - Disco Bear (Happy Tree Friends) *Bobby and Paula (The Forgotters) - Cosmo and Wanda (The Fairly OddParents) *The Subconsciouns Guards Frank & Dave - Shifty and Lifty (Happy Tree Friends) *Mind Worker Cop Jake - Sergeant Murphy (The Busy World of Richard Scarry) See Also *Inside Out (FrustationTheCareBearsFamilyTheSpacebotsTamaTownGoGoRikiRockz Style) - Trailer/Transcripts *Inside Out (FrustationTheCareBearsFamilyTheSpacebotsTamaTownGoGoRikiRockz Style) (Clip) *Inside Out (FrustationTheCareBearsFamilyTheSpacebotsTamaTownGoGoRikiRockz Style) - Soleil Spacebot Quick Thinking *Inside Out (FrustationTheCareBearsFamilyTheSpacebotsTamaTownGoGoRikiRockz Style) - Lil DeVille We Should Cry *Inside Out (FrustationTheCareBearsFamilyTheSpacebotsTamaTownGoGoRikiRockz Style) - Proud Heart Cat Five Second Rule *Inside Out (FrustationTheCareBearsFamilyTheSpacebotsTamaTownGoGoRikiRockz Style) - Brave Heart Lion My Bad *Inside Out (FrustationTheCareBearsFamilyTheSpacebotsTamaTownGoGoRikiRockz Style) - Bright Heart Raccoon Shoes of Doom *Inside Out (FrustationTheCareBearsFamilyTheSpacebotsTamaTownGoGoRikiRockz Style): Tomira's First Date? *Inside Out (FrustationTheCareBearsFamilyTheSpacebotsTamaTownGoGoRikiRockz Style) - Transcripts Gallery Soleil Spacebot.png|Soleil Spacebot as Joy Lil.jpg|Lil DeVille as Sadness Proud Heart Cat.jpg|Proud Heart Cat as Disgust Brave Heart Lion.png|Brave Heart Lion as Anger Bright Heart Raccoon in The Caring Crystals.png|Bright Heart Raccoon as Fear Tomira.png|Princess Tomira as Riley Anderson Category:FrustationTheCareBearsFamilyTheSpacebotsTamaTownGoGoRikiRockz Category:Inside Out Movie Spoofs Category:Inside Out Movie Spoof Category:Inside Out Spoofs Category:Inside Out Spoof Category:Inside Out Category:Account and Creator of Movies Spoof Category:Rated PG Movie Spoofs Category:Rated PG Movie Spoof Category:Rated PG Spoofs Category:Rated PG